Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to communication between microprocessor-based devices and, more specifically, to systems and methods for automatically selecting transmission baud rates for devices coupled via a bus.
Background Discussion
Controller Area Network (CAN) communication is one method of communicating between microprocessor-based devices. Typically, a device includes a CAN controller which is communicatively coupled to a CAN bus. Communication with other devices is generally at a fixed baud rate. A lower baud rate enables long distance communication with minimal errors, but at the expense of speed. Higher baud rates are prone to data errors if there is degradation in CAN bus channel quality. These data errors may increase framing errors resulting in a lesser overall throughput over the CAN bus.